Katniss Everdeen
Katniss Everdeen to główna bohaterka i narratorka trylogii Igrzyska Śmierci. Jest córką państwa Everdeen: aptekarki oraz nieżyjącego już górnika, a także starszą siostrą Primrose Everdeen. Po śmierci ojca przejęła na swe barki żywienie rodziny i nielegalnie polując, nauczyła się doskonale strzelać z łuku. Po tym jak Prim została wylosowana do udziału w 74-tych Głodowych Igrzyskach, Katniss zgłosiła się, by zająć jej miejsce. Podczas trwania zawodów, dzieczyna dopuściła się nieświadomego aktu buntu przeciw Kapitolowi, co uczyniło ją symbolem rebelii. Wcześniejsze lata ,,Rzadko jednak zaprzątam sobie tym głowę. Co za różnica, jaka jest prawda, przecież dzięki niej nie zdobędę jedzenia." Katniss dorastała w ubogiej górniczej dzielnicy (Złożysku) w najbiedniejszym Dystrykcie w państwie Panem, Dwunastce. Od dziecka wraz ze swoim ukochanym ojcem wybierała się do lasu na nielegalne polowania. Podczas tych wypraw, pan Everdeen zrobił dla niej łuk miniaturkę, nauczył strzelać, rozpoznawać rośliny i pływać, oraz wręczył miotełkę z patyków, gdy ta bawiła się w dom. Kiedy mężczyzna zginął w wybuchu w kopalni, Katniss miała jedenaście lat i, jako najstarsze dziecko w rodzinie, odebrała pośmiertny order dla swego ojca. Nigdy nie otrząsnęła się po tej tragedii; nocami prześladowały ją wizje eksplodującej kopalni, z których budziła się, krzycząc, by uciekał. Dystrykt ofiarował niewielką kwotę pieniędzy dla rodziny dziewczyny, dając im miesiąc czasu na żałobę, by pani Everdeen mogła znaleźć pracę. Tak się jednak nie stało, kobieta zamknęła się w sobie i popadła w depresję, nie dbając o dzieci. Wtedy to Katniss przejęła na siebie ciężar utrzymania przy życiu swojej rodziny. Na kilka tygodni przed ósmym maja, czyli dniem dwunastych urodzin Katniss a tym samym pierwszym dniem, w którym miała ona możliwość wziąć astragale, głód dał się we znaki rodzinie Everdeen, gdyż skończyły się pieniądze. Dziewczyna grzebała w śmietnikach w poszukiwaniu resztek jedzenia. Początkowo starała się sprzedawać rzeczy osobiste, jednak to nie przynosiło skutków. Doszła do piekarni, licząc, że znajdzie coś, co jeszcze da się zjeść. Pani Mellark przegoniła ją, rzucając, że odstrasza klientów. Zrozpaczona Katniss oparła się o drzewo, wiedząc, że nie może wrócić do rodziny bez jedzenia. Widząc to, syn piekarki, Peeta umyślnie przypalił dwa bochenki chleba. Jego matka, wściekła, zdzieliła go pthumb|lefto twarzy i kazała wyrzucić chleb świniom. Gdy zamknęły się za nią drzwi, chłopak podarował, rzucając przypalone jedzenie Kotnie i pośpiesznie wszedł do środka. To zdarzenie napełniło dziewczynę nową nadzieją i chęcią do życia. Następnego dnia w szkole dziewczyna przyłapała Peetę na obserwowaniu jej i pośpiesznie thumb|Katniss na polowaniu w dniu dożynek spuściła wzrok, zauważając pierwszy mniszek w tym roku. Widok rośliny przypomniał Katniss o wyprawach do lasu z ojcem i od tamtej pory zaczęła udawać się samotnie na polowania w lesie. Z czasem zamieniła małą replikę łuku na normalną broń. Podczas jednej z takich wypraw dziewczyna spotkała czternastoletniego Gale'a, który nie dosłysząc imienia ciemnowłosej, nazwał ją Kotną. Katniss natknęła się na jego sidła, w których zwisał martwy królik i przyglądała się pułapce, przez co początkowo chłopak oskarżał ją o zamiar kradzieży zwierzęcia, lecz spotykając się częściej stopniowo stawali się przyjaciółmi i partnerami do polowań. Umiejętności Katniss rosły; od Gale'a nauczyła się zastawiać wnyki i tym podobne pułapki; w zamian dała mu lekcję strzelania i podarowała jeden z łuków. Wszystkie zdobycze sprzedawała na czarnym rynku, Ćwieku. By wyżywić swą rodzinę, Katniss pobierała astragale, co sprawiło, że w dzień Dożynek, w które wylosowano Prim, miała ich 20. Igrzyska Śmierci ,,Tak czy owak, zgadzam się z Gale'em, że gdybyśmy mieli wybierać między śmiercią głodową a kulą w łeb, kula zakończyłaby sprawę szybciej". Podczas Dożynek poprzedzających 74. Igrzyska Głodowe zostaje wylosowana jej młodsza siostra Prim, cothumb|Katniss podczas dożynek. było wielkim pechem zważając na to, że w kuli znajdowała się tylko jedna karteczka z jej imieniem, a karteczek było setki. Katniss, chcąc chronić swoją siostrę, zgłasza się zamiast niej na trybuta. W książce jest napisane, że jedyny żyjący zwycięzca, Haymitch wymiotuje na scenie, przez co kompromituje Dwunastkę na oczach całego Panem. W jednym z pokojów znajdującym się w Pałacu Sprawiedliwości przychodzi do niej rodzina - mama i Primrose. Prim oddaje Kotnie broszkę z Kosogłosem, którą dostała od Magde (w filmie od Śliskiej Sae) i obiecuje jej, że będzie ją nosić na arenie i postara się wygrać. Gdy czasthumb|left upłynął, wchodzi Gale, który podnosi ją na duchu. W powieści odwiedzą ją jeszcze ojciec Peety, wręczając jej ciastka, które były zbyt drogie, dlatego nie mogła ich kupować. Pan Mellark oznajmia, że rodzina dziewczyny nie będzie głodowała. W jej ekipę przygotowawczą weszli Octavia, Flavius i Venia, a stylistą zostaje Cinna, który sam chcial zostać przydzielony do Dwunastki. Informuję ją, że podczas Parady trybutów on i Peeta zadziwią wszystkich, i pozostaną niezapomnianymi. Mężczyzna ubiera ją w czarny kombinezon do kostek, który następnie zapala. Po Ceromoni Otwarcia, gdy wrócili do Apartamentu Dwunastki, zauważyła intrygująca twarz z przeszłości, która stała się awoksem, niemym sługom - Lavinię. Następnego dnia rano Haymitch radzi długowłosej, by nie prezentowała swoich umięjetności łuczniczych. Po upadku Peety ta radzi mu, aby rzucił `tym ciężkim czymś`, aby pokazać zawodowcom, iż jest silny. Zgodnie z zaleceniem mentora trzyma się z daleka od strzelnicy, choć strasznie ją korciło, by postrzelać. Podczas pokazu organizatorzy wydają się być znudzeni, i nie zwracają na nią uwagi. Przedstawia się, bierze łuk i strzela, aczkolwiek nie trafia, co wywołuje u niektórych śmiech. Następnym razem trafia w sam środek manekina, ale nikt zdaje się tego nie zauważać, więc, ogarnięta wściekłością celuje w ich stronę, przeszywając jabłko w ustach pieczonej świni. Dostała 11 punktów za ognisty temperament i postawę. ,,- Miałam tylko nadzieję że nie spłonę żywcem." W czasie wywiadu Katniss była zestresowana. Cinna ubiera ją w suknie pokrytą klejnonami, a gdy się rusza, liżą ją jęzory ognia, a z włosów ma zrobiony zwyczajny warkocz, jednak w filmie kosmyki ma upięte, a na sobie ma czerwoną suknię. Odpowiadała dość nieśmiało, a gdy Ceasar oczekiwał na odpowiedź dziewczyny, na bąknęła tylko "co?", co wywołało śmiech wśród publiczności. Na koniec wiruje, co sprawia że koniec stroju Kotny pali się sztucznym ogniem. Zostaje nazwana ,,Dziewczyną, która igra z ogniem" (ang. ,,Girl on fire"), a Peeta wyznaje swoją miłość do Katniss. Przed Igrzyskami Cinna mówi, że gdyby mógł, stawiałby na nią. Arena okazuję się lasem. Gdy zabrzmiał gong, zatrzymuje się. Miała w planach zdobyć łuk, aczkolwiek gdy spojrzała na Peetę, ten tylko pokręcił głową, jakby wiedząc, o czym ona myśli. To ją rozproszyło, i nie miała już szans by zdobyć swoją ulubiona broń. Po chwili namysłu bierze plecak, szarpie się o niego z trybutem, a gdy zabija go nóż Clove, zasłania się plecakiem, w który wbija się ząbkowy nóż. Ucieka z tym do lasu. Dobrze zrobiła, zabierając plecak, ponieważ w w nim znalazła: jodynę, noktowizor, linę, paczkę suszunych krakersów i suchy pojemnik na wodę, suszone paski wołowiny i drut. W ciągu dni oddala się od Rogu, choć jej ruchy były spowolnione z powodu braku wody. Prawie umiera z pragnienia zanim znajduje stawik. W męczarniach czeka pół godziny, aż w końcu przeciągu kilku godzin wypija odpowiednio dużo litrów wody. Maskuje w błocie swthumb|leftój jasnopomarańczowy plecak, i zasypia na drzewie. Rano obudzona jest przez dym. Organizatorzy podpalili część lasu. Przetrwała atak, ale miała poparzone dłonie i bardzo poważne poparzenie na łydce (w filmie na udzie). Czuje ulgę wchodząc do kojącej, zimnej wody. Zawodowcy znajdują ją i zaczynają ścigać, na co wychodzi z rzeki i ucieka. Nie mogąc biegać wspina się na drzewo. Gdy tylko ją dostrzegają, Cato próbuje dostać się do niej, aczkolwiek spada, a Glimmer nieudolnie strzela. Po tym jak Peeta, rzekomo pragnąc jej śmierci, a w istocie próbując za wszelką cenę chronić jej życie, zawiera sojusz z zawodowcami, Katniss czuje się zdradzona. Zawodowcy idą za pomysłem syna piekarza i przeczekują. Rue, siedząca na sąsiednim drzewie wskazała palcem na gniazdo os gończych, częściowo otumanionych przez dym. Wiedząc, że to może być jedyna próba ucieczki, wyciąga nóż i piłuje gałąź, zostając parę razy ukąszona przez zmieszańce. Gniazdo upada, jad zabija Glimmer, a Kotna powoli złazi z drzewa. Zatrzymuję się, by wziąć łuk z martwych dłoni trybutki. Peeta ratuje jej życie, przez co sam zostaje raniony w nogę przez Catona. Mimo to unika go, gdyż wie że tylko jeden trybut może zostać zwycięzcą, a na nią w domu czekają ukochane - siostra i matka. Gdy po kilkthumb|leftu dniach budzi się po halucynacjach od jadu os, tworzy z Rue sojusz. Planują spisek, mający na celu wysadzenie wszystkich zapasów żywności trybutów, którzy założyli "osadę" wokół Rogu Obfitości. Dzięki odpowiedniemu strzałowi, bomby wokół piramidy z zapasów wybuchają, a wraz z nimi cała żywność. Katniss z powodu eksplozji, zostaje ranna - mianowicie traci słuch w lewym uchu. Po tym wydarzeniu, Rue zostaje zamordowana przez jednego z zawodowców, przez włócznię wbitą w jej brzuch. Katniss, pragnąc uczcić pamięć i okazać szacunek zmarłej dziewczynce, oddaje jej hołd w postaci uwieńczenia jej ciała polnymi kwiatami. W tym znaku szacunku, kryje się zarzewie buntu przeciw okrucieństwu Kapitolu, tak też to odbierają ludzie z rodzinnego dystryktu Rue, powodując zamieszki. Trudna sytuacja głównej bohaterki z Peetą, zmienia się kiedy pragnący dać atrakcję ludziom, w postaci historii miłosnej, główny organizator zmienia zasady Igrzysk, mówiąc, że może wygrać para, o ile jest z tego samego dystryktu.thumb Napełniona nadzieją dziewczyna, udaje się na owocne poszukiwania Peety. Odnajduje rannego chłopaka przy rzece. Katniss widząc, że zakażenie rany na nodze Peety to posocznica, marzy o tym by jej mentor wysłał jej w prezencie jedyne antidotum. Niestety, jest ono na tyle drogie dla trybutów, że tego typu podarunek wydaje się być niemożliwy. Zostaje zorganizowana "uczta" dla trybutów przy Rogu Obfitości, mająca na celu dostarczenie trybutom przedmiotów aktualnie im niezbędnych. Katniss zdaje sobie sprawę co się znajduje w przeznaczonym dla niej podarku, lecz Peeta, znając jej zamiary i wiedząc co ją tam czeka ze strony innych trybutów, zabrania dziewczynie pójścia na tę ucztę. Zrezygnowana Katniss obiecuje że nie pójdzie do Rogu Obfitości, jednak gdy dostaje od Haymitcha fiolkę ze środkiem nasennym, dodaje płyn do posiłku Peethumb|leftty, a sama rusza na ucztę. Spotyka się tam z rządną krwi Clove z dwójki, która trzymając nóż przy gardle Katniss, torturuje ją, wyznając że to ona i jej przyjaciele zabili Rue. Usłyszawszy to, przyjaciel Rue z jej dystryktu, Thresh, zabija Clove, tym samym darując życie Katniss. Dziewczyna zdobyła lekarstwo dla Peety i go uratowała. Pod koniec Igrzysk nastąpiła nagła zmiana zasad: zwycięzca może być tylko jeden. Katniss wyjęła jagody, łykołaki, a następnie, licząc do trzech, mieli je zjeść. Byli przekonani, że robią to tylko dlatego, że bardzo się kochają i chcą wrócić wspólnie do domu, lecz Kapitol obrał to jako zarys buntu. W końcu komentator orzekł, iż zostali zwycięzcami, nie mogąc dopuścić, by Igrzyska pozostały bez triumfatora. Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia (W pierścieniu ognia) thumb Katniss mieszka w Wiosce Zwycięzców z Prim i matką, a jej sąsiadami zostają Haymitch i Peeta. Wkrótce ona i chłopak będą musieli odbyć Tournee Zwycięzców, gdzie laureaci będą podróżować po każdym dystrykcie i publicznie występować. Była znudzona swoim nowym życiem, gdyż teraz miała wszystko: pieniądze, dobry dom i stałe dostawy żywności, ale wiedziała, że tak lepiej dla jej rodziny. Wraca z lasu do domu, gdzie czeka na nią, w gabinecie Prezydent Snow. Wyjaśnia Katniss, że podczas ostatnich Igrzysk, gdy próbowała popełnić samobójstwo z Peetą jedząc łykołaki, zapaliła iskrę, która w porę nieugaszona podpali całe Panem. Snow i dziewczyna mają długą rozmowę o tym, że jeśli nie przekona dzielnic, że robiła to tylko z miłości, zabije wszystkich, których kocha. Katniss, przekonana, że rozpoczęła pożar, którego nie może kontrolować, próbuje przekonać wszystkich, że jest w nim szaleńczothumb|left zakochana i nie widzi poza nim świata. Kiedy ostatecznie wyruszyli w Tournee, wszystko idzie gładko, i Peeta uzgadnia z Katniss, że poza byciem kochankami będą sthumbtarali się być także przyjaciółmi. Rozpoczynają od Dystryktu 11, w którym Kotna opowiada wszystkim historię, jak Tresh oszczędził jej życie, jak i Rue stała się cenionym sojusznikiem podczas Igrzysk. Po wystąpieniu staruszek gwiżdże melodie Rue i unosi trzy palce do góry, a zaraz po nim publika., by pokazać podziękowania dla Katniss. Zauważyli do Strażnicy, którzy przepchali się przez tłum, wyciągnęli na scenę i na oczach wszystkich wpakowali mu kulkę w głowę. Wycieczka kończy się w domu prezydenta, gdzie Katniss irytuje się tym, że wszyscy do niej podchodzą, ponieważ przeszkadza jej to w jedzeniu. W pociągu dziewczyna cierpi na koszmary senne, więc Peeta staje się ich odstraszycielem, trzymając ją w ramionach. Po powrocie do 12 zorganizowano dla nich przyjęcie w domu burmistrza. Przypadkowo wchodząc do gabinetu widzi w telewizorze powstanie w Ósemce. Gdy spotyka Gale'a, ten wyznaje jej miłość, lecz ona oznajmia, że nie wie co o tym myśleć. Gale jest zły i rozczarowany, ale przed odejściem dziewczyna przypadkowo mówi, że mieszkańcy Ósemki zbuntowali się. Kotna idzie do Peety, pytając się, czy może z nią ucieć - zgadza się pójść z nią, ale podczas omawiania planów widzą jak Gale jest brutalnie bity przez nieznanego człowieka. Biegnie, w celu zatrzymania Strażnika, ale on uderza ją biczem w twarz. Dostaje poważnej rany, a Purdia, strażnika mówi, że ilość batów została już osiągnięta. Przyjaciele ciemnowłosego z kopalni zabierają go do mamy Katniss, która próbuje załagodzić ból, robiąc mu okłady. Nadal jest rozdarta między nim, a Peetą. Zdając sobie sprawę, że nie może zostać w domu, idzie do lasu, gdzie spotyka dwie kobiety - Bonnie i Twill, które uciekły z Ósemki i wędrują do Dystryktu 13, ponieważ wiedzą, że on istnieje, tylko funkcjonuje pod ziemią. Katniss uczy ich polować i wraca do dystryktu, jednak nie może przejść przez ogrodzenie, ponieważ jest pod napięciem. Wspina się na drzewo i musi skoczyć 25 metrów. Ląduje na lodzie i czuje jak boli ją pięta i kość ogonowa. Wraca do domu, by powiedzieć matce, że poślizgnęła się na lodzie, gdzie zastaje dwóch Strażników. Są zaskoczeni, ponieważ myśleli, że zostanie uwięziona po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia. Szybko wymyśla historię o tym, że Prim podała jej zły adres, i nie mogła pokryć Damy. Gdy jest uzdrowiona, przychodzi ekipa dziewczyny, wraz z Cinną by przymierzała suknie ślubne. Słucha paplathumbniny zespołu i zdaje sobie sprawę, że były bunty w innych dystryktach, gdyż nie dostarczono krewetek do Kapitolu. Jeszcze tego samego dnia prezydent Snow ogłosił, że z okazji 3 Ćwierćwiecza zwycięzcy muszą wrócić na arenę. Wybiega z domu do jednej z piwnicy świecących pustkami budynków. Następnie idzie do Haymitcha, by się napić i powiedzić mu, że to Peeta przeżyje, nie ona. Następnego dnia Peeta odbiera im dostęp do alkoholu. W dniu dożynek Katniss jest jedynym żyjącym zwycięzcą płci żeńskiej w Dwunastce, a partnerem dziewczyny zostaje Haymitch, lecz zgłosił się za niego Peeta. Zamiast powiedzieć swojej rodzinie dowidzenia, Katniss zostaje bezpośrednio wciągnięta do Pałacu Sprawiedliwości. Effie ujawniła im, że z okazji tego wydarzenia Kapitol nie thumb|leftszczędził wydatków na nowy ośrodek szkoleniowy. Zaprzyjaźnia się z Wiress i Beetee, którzy zwracają uwagę na pole siłowe, dzięki czemu Katniss nauczyła się je dostrzegać. Przysiadła się do Cashmere i Glossa, oraz wymieniła parę zdań z Enobarią, lecz było jasne, że obie nie miały ochoty na sojusz. Po tym, jak unicestwiła zmaterializowane postacie, ponad połowa trybutów chciała mieć z nią sojusz. Za indywidualny występ dostaje 12 punktów tak jak chłopak. On narysował martwą Rue w kwiatach, przez co Kotnie po policzkach spłynęły łzy, a sama powiesiła kukłę, thumbthumbpisząc na klatce piersiowej nazwisko dawnego głównego organizatora igrzysk, który zawisnął na rozkaz Prezydenta Snowa. Podczas wywiadu miała na sobie suknie ślubną, Cashmere skrytykowała ją, mówiąc, że wygląda idiotycznie, po czym chwyciła brata i ustawiła się. Gdy Kotna odpowiedziała Johannie, że Snow się uparł, z wrednym uśmieszkiem powiedziała, aby tego pożałował. Atmosfera byla inna niż w tamtym roku; trybuci mówili przeciwko Kapitolowi, starali się odwołać Igrzyska. Nie była już zestresowana; przeciwnie, pewna siebie, a gdy odpowiedziała Ceasarowi, że nie wierzy jego łzom, oznajmił, że Igrająca z ogniem ma ostry język. Wirując, suknia ciemnowłosej spalała się, aż stała się cała czarna, ze skrzydłami po bokach; Cinna przemienił ją w Kosogłosa. Tuż przed rozpoczęciem gry, Cinna zostaje pobity przez strażników i wywleczony z pokoju. Arena okazała się dżunglą, a jedynym sposobem dostania się do rogu jest popłynięcie do ścieżki, która prowadzi do wysepki z Rogiem. Katnissthumb|leftthumb|left zdała sobie sprawę, że nie jest to miejsce dla Igrającej z ogniem. Podczas pobierania łuku i strzał widzi, że Finnick ma złotą brasnoletkę, którą kiedyś nosił Haymitch i zorientowała się, że mentor chce, aby miała go za sojusznika. Finnick płynie po Peetę, i razem z Mags odchodzą do dżungli. Oddalali się coraz bardziej od Rogu Obfitości, szukając słodkiej wody, gdy Katniss zauważa lśniącą powłokę, i zdaję sobie sprawę, że to pole siłowe. Zanim zdąży powstrzymać syna piekarza, ten wchodzi w nią, i szybko odpycha go do tyłu. Chłopak nie oddychał, więc Katniss zaczynała panikować, gdy Finnick zaczyna go reanimować, z powrotem przywracając serce do rytmu. Mimo sprzecznych uczuć naprawdę martwiła się o Peetę. Czwórka pyta Katniss, jak rozpoznała pole siłowe, na co ta odpowiada, że słyszy je swoim naprawionym uchem. Tego samego dnia, później, gdy Kotna miała pierwszą wartę, zobaczyła błysk w oddali. Wysunęła dłoń i zaczekała, aż mgła sama jej dotknie, a wtedy się okazało, że powoduje ona poparzenie i pęcherze, a także obumierają komórki, dzięki czemu skóra zwisa, jak i nerwy, przez co nie można poruszać ów częścią ciała. Finnick bierze Peetę na plecy, a Kotna nosi Mags, ale po jakimś czasie dziewczyna nie może już jej trzymać. Pyta się Finnicka, czy on może wziąć i staruszkę, ale on jest zbyt zdyszany, by to robić, więc Mags całuje mężczyznę i wbiega w mgłę, gdzie wykonuje dziwaczny taniec i umiera. Katniss, Peeta i Finnick pomagają sobie wzajemnie. Następnie spotykają Johanne Mason, Wiress i Beetee, całych we krwi. Katniss i Peeta, chcąc nie chcąc, dodali ich do sojuszu i podbiegli do nich. Beetee był ranny, a Wiress powtarzała ciągle `tik tak tik tak`. Z biegiem czasu Kotna uświadamia sobie, że arena to zegar - w określoną godzinie w segmentach pojawiają się niebezpieczeństwa. Pamiętała też, jak Plutarch pokazał jej swój zegarek z Kosogłosem - to była wskazówka dotycząca areny. Podczas sporządzania mapy zegara, a Wiress służy im za kanarka. Gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że przestała śpiewać, odwraca się, widząc jak Gloss poderżnął jej gardło tak, że wyglądało to jak krwistoczerwony śmiech. Posyła strzałe, która przebija mu serce, a Johanna zabija Cashmere. Niedługo później, za planem Beetee'go idą do drzewa burzowego, który chce przenieść drut od rośliny do plaży, tak, by prąd poraził wszystko na swoje drodze. Zadaniem jej i Johanny było przeniesienie zwoju drutu, ponieważ były najszybsze, jednak zostały zaatakowane przez Brutusa i Enobarie, ktorzy przecieli go. Dziewczyna zostaje uderzona przez Johanne i traci ostrość widzenia, oraz wyciąga z ręki ciemnowłosej nadajnik mówiąc, by nie wstawała. Katniss słyszy wołanie Finnicka, ale pozostaje cicho, by nie zdradzać mu miejsca pobytu, ponieważ jest przekonana, że on i thumb|leftJohanna ich zdradzili. Wiedząc, że Beetee próbował wysadzić pole siłowe, owija drut wokół strzały i trafia do błędu w polu, w momencie, gdy piorun uderza drzewo, tym samym wysadzając arenę. Odrzucona do tyłu leży, i nie próbuje wstać, zdając sobie sprawę, że stolica nie pozwoli nikomu żyć. Budzi się w szpitalnym łóżku obok Beetee'go, biorąc strzykawkę i wyruszając na poszukiwania Peety, gotowa go zabić. Okazuje się, że Peete przetrzymuje Kapitol, Plutarch jest rebeliantem, i od początku planowali wyciągnąć ją z areny. Zwycięzcy 3, 4, 6, 7, 8 i 11 mieli różne stopnie wiedzy o tym, a oni zmierzają do Dystryktu 13. Katniss mówi, że Johanna próbowała ją zabić, a Finnick wyjaśnia, że wyjęła jej lokalizator, natomiast Katniss jest Kosogłosem: symbolem rebelii. Gale odwiedza ją. Mówi dziewczynie o Igrzyskach, o tym że Kapitol wysłal bomby zapalające na Dwunasty Dystrykt, który już nie istnieje. Zdołał uratować mamę i Prim, a także wielu innych obywateli. Mina Katniss wyraża od niedowierzenia go gniewu. *Arena była oparta na działaniu zegarowym. Każda godzina reprezentowała zagrożenie jakie pojawia się na danej części areny (tarczy zegarowej). Kilka z tych zagrożeń to np. Zabójcza mgła; agresywne, zmutowane małpy. *Przetrwało dość dużo trybutów, biorąc pod uwagę to, że powinna wygrać tylko jedna osoba. Przeżyli: * Katniss * Peeta ('''Przechwycony do Kapitolu) ' * 'Johanna (Przechwycona do Kapitolu)' * 'Finnick ' * 'Enobaria (Przechwycona do Kapitolu) ' * 'Beetee' Kosogłos '',,To ja was zabiłam, myślę, mijając stertę trupów. I was. Was też." Odwiedza ruiny spalonej 12stki, stwierdzając, że Jaskier jakoś przetrwał naloty bomb. Ukrywa kota w torbie myśliwskiej, a podczas `zwiedzania` domu w Wiosce Zwycięzców, która ocalała, zauważa białą różę zostawioną przez prezydenta Snowa, która oznacza, że cały czas ją obserwuje. Katniss przyzwyczaja się do życia w Trzynastce i bardzo pomocna jest dla niej obecność Gale'a. Oglądając wywiady z Peetą jest pełna radości, że jest żywy i zdrowy. Całkowicie ignorowała obowiązujący harmonogram dnia i znajdowała sobie kryjówki, by najczęściej w nich drzemać. W jednym z takich pomieszczeń, rozmawiając z Gale'em, zgadza się zostać Kosogłosem, aczkolwiek pod kilkoma warunkami, które postawiła prezydent Coin. Mianowicie, by wszyscy uwięzieni w Kapitolu zwycięzcy nie ponosili odpowiedzialności za to, co zrobili, prawo do polowania z przyjacielem, pozwolenie na zatrzymanie Jaskra i tym, że to ona zabije Snowa. Po spotkaniu, Plutarch i Gale i ona spotykają się na dole, zmierzając do tajnego pokoju, jednak są zatrzymani przez strażnika. Gale rozprasza go i Katniss wpada do pomieszczenia, gdzie jest przetrzymywana jej ekipa przygotowawcza. Katniss zabiera ich do matki na leczenie, a podczas następnego zebrania zdziwienie wprawiają ją słowa Coin - jeśli nie spełni wszystkich zobowiązan Kosogłosa, ona, przyjaciele i rodzina dziewczyny zginą.thumb|left Katniss i Gale ruszyli na polowanie jak za dawnych czasów, i oboje cieszyli się tym aż do momentu spadnięcia argumentu, że troszczy się o swoją ekipę, nawet za bardzo. Ciemnowłosa jest zła na Gale'a, co on mówi, że dbali o nią, by w końcu poszła na rzeź. Odnosząć dziczyznę do kuchni, ruszają do Beetee'go, do Arsenału Broni Specjalnej. Po odebraniu łuku, który uaktywnia się tylko na dźwięk jej głosu, rusza do pomieszczenia, w której kręcić będzię swoją pierwszą propagandę. Po usłyszeniu słów Haymitcha: ,,I tak oto, przyjaciele, umiera rewolucja", ustalają, że Katniss przemawia lepiej, gdy mówi to naturalnie, więc wyruszają do Dystryktu Ósmego. W czasie wizyty w szpitalu dystrykt zostaje zaatakowany przez Kapitol. Siły rebeliantów walczyły i były w stanie ich pokonać, ale szpital zostaje zniszczony. Katniss stwarza propagandę, a po jej obejrzeniu stwierdza, że jest silna. Grupa postanawia znów wysłać ją do walki, gdy będzie na siłach. Finnick odwiedza dziewczynę w szpitalu, gdzie przez chwilę rozprawiają o propagandzie. Pociesza ją i już ma wyłączć telewizję, gdy Katniss każe mu zaczekać, w celu oglądnięcia wywiadu z Peetą. Zauważa, że stracił piętnaście kilogramów, a makijaż nie potrafił aż tak dobrze zakryć jego oslabionego wyglądu. Po obejrzeniu oboje udają, że nie nic się nie działo. Jest przytłoczona tym, co oglądnęła, i udaje się wraz z Finnickiem do lasu. Następnego dnia między nią a Gale'm jest napięcie. Ciemnowłosa jest wściekła tym, że Gale nic nie mówi o wywiadzie z Peetą, a Gale informuje ją, iż to dla jej ochrony, a ona, bardziej zirytowana oznajmia, żethumbby dał jej spokój. Kolejnego dnia dowiaduje się, że muszą wrócić do Dwunastki by nakręcić kolejną propagandę. Trafiają do domku w środku lasu i czuje większy ból, w następnej chwili śpiewa Drzewko Wisielców. Oglądając kolejny wywiad z Peetą, ten ostrzega ich o bombardowaniu Trzynastki (,,- Martwa przed świtem"), przez co jest pobity na żywo. Jest tym zszokowana, a chwilę później chowa się w bunkrze. Kiedy pani Everdeen przychodzi bez Prim, ta domyśla się, że poszła po Jaskra. Blokuje drzwi z Gale'm aż jasnowłosa przybiegnie. Prezydent Coin montowała ekipę, która ma za zadanie uratować uwięzionych w Kapitolu zwycięzców. Misja, jak sami później opowiadali, poszła im zbyt łatwo, aczkolwiek udało im się odbić triumfatorów - prócz Enobarii - w tym Peetę. Ucieszona, chce rzucić mu się w ramiona, a Peeta ogarnięty nienawiścią zaczyna ją dusić. Dziewczyna po próbie uduszenia dostaje pomoc medyczną. Zostaje jej wytłumaczone zachowanie blondyna, czym jest przygnębiona. Trafia do Dystryktu 2 z Haymitchem, Beetee'm, Gale'm i Boggsem. Starają się wymyślić sposób jak przejąć Orzecha, co da im kontrolę nad Dwójką. Gale sugeruje, by go wysadzić, co denerwuje Katniss, ponieważ Gale jest gotów zabic niewinnych ludzi dla buntu. Rebelianci przejeli kontrolę nad Dystryktami i rozpoczęli atak na Kapitol. Na thumb|left|Katniss i Gale ubrani jak obywatele Kapitolu.,,bezpiecznej" dzielnicy nie jest tak - uaktywniły się kokony, przez którego (i Peete) ginie Boggs - więc Katniss i reszta drużyny 451 ucieka wgłąb stolicy. Po zatrzymaniu się u Tigris, przebierają się jak obywatele Kapitolu. Ostatecznie Katniss przeciskając się, znajduję się przed rezydencją Snowa, który został otwarty dla uchodźców, jest otoczony murem z dzieci. Wśród medyków mający za zadanie pomoc dzieciom znajduje się Prim. Z podszukowców spadają opakunki, które okazały się bombami z opóźnionym zapłonem. ,,Patrzy na mnie, a jej usta składają się tak, jakby wypowiadały moje imię. I wtedy eksplodują pozostałe spadochrony" Wykończona psychicznie. Prezydent Snow został skazany na śmierć. Ochłonąwszy z żalu, bólu i rozpaczy, które targały jej umysł po śmierci ukochanej siostry, po pewnym czasie i wielu zastrzykach morfaliny, zostaje poinformowana o możliwości zabicia Snowa. Zgadza się zabić znienawidzonego prezydenta, a jej ekipa przygotowawcza daje jej kombinezon, łuk i jedną strzałę jako symbol ostatniego oddanego strzału w wojnie z Kapitolem. Wcześniej wraz z pozostałymi przy życiu trybutami, zgadza się na pomysł by kapitolińskie dzieci brały udział w ostatnich Głodowych Igrzyskach. Na miejscu egzekucji dziewczyna przypomina sobie rozmowę z byłym Prezydentem, podczas której ten wyjawia jej, że tak na prawdę winną śmierci Prim i setek dzieci w Kapitolu, jest Coin - która w ten sposób pragnęła szybciej zakończyć wojnę, mogącą zaszkodzić jej wizerunkowi. Zrozumiawszy to, Katniss przeszywa strzałą serce nie Snowa, ale prezydent Coin. Chwilę później, ogarnięty szaleńczą uciechą Snow umiera w wyniku zadławienia się własną krwią, tudzież zostaje stratowany przez ogarniętych paniką ludzi. Po śmierci Prim, Snowa i Coin, Katniss wraca do 12 dystryktu, wraz z Haymitchem, a później Peetą. Jej matka wyjechała do 4 dystryktu, bo nie mogłaby znieść otaczających ją wspomnień wcześniejszego życia, bez dwóch ukochanych osób, którymi byli jej mąż i młodsza córka. W Dwunastce zaczyna odradzać się życie, ludzie zaczynają wracać do dawnego domu, niestety wśród nich brakuje Gale'a. Po wielu latach Katniss wychodzi za Peetę. Ślady niekończących się Głodowych Igrzysk, które zapoczątkowali stawiając opór terrorowi Kapitolu, zostawiły trwały ślad na ich psychice, w postaci koszmarów sennych i (u Peety) atakami spowodowanymi torturami Kapitolu. Po długoletnich namowach Peety, Katniss zostaje matką dwójki dzieci: chłopca i dziewczynki. Igrzyska i na zawsze się skończyły, ale już zawsze zostaną w sercach trybutów, rzucając krwawy cień na ludzką historię. ,,Nie czuję żadnego związku z tymi potworami, które zwa się ludźmi, choć sama do nich należę." Relacje 'Rodzina' Katniss kochała swoją rodzinę i po śmierci ojca próbowała ją chronić z całych swoich sił. To właśnie dzięki jethumb|leftgo naukom przetrwała. Była bardzo podobna do ojca, którego śmierć bardzo przeżywała. To on nauczył ją polować i strzelać z łuku, a także wrodził w niej miłość do muzyki. Katniss była także bardzo zżyta ze swoją siostrą - Prim. To za nią zgłosiła się na Głodowe Igrzyska, po czym widać jak wielką miłością ją darzyła. Chciała ją chronić. Całe jej wysiłki zostały jednak zniweczone śmiercią siostry. Kochała również swoją matkę, która nie mogła się otrząsnąć po śmierci męża. Zastąpiła ją w obowiązkach głowy rodziny. Śmierć Prim była dla niej ciosem. Nagle wszystkie poświęcenia przestały mieć jakikolwiek sens. Próbowała popełnić samobójstwo. Koszmar zabijanej siostry nigdy jej nie opuścił. Wiedziała jednak, że Prim byłaby silniejsza od niej i nie załamała się. 'Gale Hawthorne' Gale był najlepszym przyjacielem Katniss, a także partnerem polowań. Poznała go podczas jednej z wypraw do lasu. To jemu Katniss mogła się zwierzać w trudnych chwilach. Pomagali sobie nawzajem. Nauczył ją robić wnyki. Gdy Katniss bywała w potrzebie zawsze jej pomagał. Był jej doradcą, protektorem, przyjacielem.thumb Gdy Gale był karany, Katniss rzuciła się mu pomóc. Przez pewien czas myślała, że to co do niego czuje to miłość. Ich przyjaźń psuła się z każdą kolejną częścią, odkąd Katniss poznała Peetę i razem na arenie udawali zakochanych. Gale był wściekły brakiem stałości uczuciowej Katniss. Nie mógł jednak nienawidzić Peety za jego miłość. Koncentrował więc swą złość na Katniss, która nie umiała wybrać. W kontaktach z nią zawsze był odważny. Wprost wyznał jej miłość, ale thumb|leftwbrew jego oczekiwaniom nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Swą frustrację przekształcił w pracę. Praca zaś służyła oporowi wobec Kapitolu. Opór wkrótce przekształcił się w bunt. Gale stał się bezwzględny i okrutny. Pozbawiony litości, pragnął w zemście odpłacić za wszystko Kapitolowi. Katniss przestała być jego przyjaciółką, a stała się swego rodzaju narzędziem w obaleniu znienawidzonego wroga. Tak długo jak była symbolem oporu, tak długo o nią dbał. Podczas pobytu w 13 Dystrykcie skonstruował wraz z Beetee bomby z opóźnionym zapłonem, które później rebelianci wykorzystali w zabijaniu dzieci. Prawdopodobnie to przez jego wynalazek zginęła Prim. Nie czuł się jednak odpowiedzialny za jej śmierć. Po zakończeniu wojny przestał interesować się losem Katniss. Dostał pracę w telewizji w innym dystrykcie. Sama Katniss przestała uważać go za przyjaciela. Była zawiedziona karykaturą ich przyjaźni. Odrzuciła Gale'a z powodu jego nienawiści i braku odpowiedzialności. Nie była w stanie rozmawiać z człowiekiem, który w sposób pośredni przyczynił się do śmierci jej siostry. 'Peeta Mellark' ,,Dobry Peeta Mellark jest znacznie niebezpieczniejszy od niedobrego. Dobrzy ludzie potrafią wniknąć w moje serce i zapuścić tam korzenie." Peeta poznał Katniss dzięki ojcu. Zakochał się w niej już w we wczesnym wieku, jednakże nigdy nie odważyłthumb|Perła od Peety się jej tego wyznać przed Igrzyskami. Był nieśmiały. Obserwował ją każdego dnia w szkole, ale gdy ich spojrzenia się spotykały, odwracał wzrok. Słuchał uważnie gdy śpiewała na lekcji. Nigdy przed Igrzyskami z nią jednak nie rozmawiał. W czasie przerw w szkole komunikował się zawsze z chłopakami, ją ignorując. Ona także nie zaprzątała sobie nim głowy. Peeta wkrótce zaczął obserwować inne dziewczyny, ale żadna nie zrobiła na nim tak ogromnego wrażenia jak Katniss. Starannie ukrywał swoje zauroczenie, jednakże nigdy o niej nie zapomniał. Gdy ojciec Katniss zginął w wypadku w kopalni, a ona i jej rodzina głodowała, pomógł im. Zauważył ją gdy błąkała się obok sklepu w poszukiwaniu odpadków z kosza. Celowo przypalił chleb w piekarni, gdzie pracował, aby móc rzucić go głodującej Katniss, choć wiedział, iż spotka go za to kara ze strony matki. Katniss od tego momentu zawsze uznawała go za osobę o dobrym i życzliwym sercu. Zawdzięczała mu życie. Dzięki jego czynowi odzyskała wiarę w swoje możliwości i stała się głównym żywicielem swego domu. Zaczęła polować. Z początku Katniss uważała się tylko za dłużniczkę Peety. Uważała, iż jego czyn wynika z wrodzonej życzliwości, a nie skrywanej miłości. Pomimo działań Peety nie uważała go za kolegę, ani nawet przyjaciela. Myślała o nim jako o wierzycielu. Postanowiła sobie, że kiedyś spłaci dług wobec "chłopaka z chlebem". Po wylosowaniu go w dożynkach miała tylko nadzieję, że zabije go ktoś inny, niż ona. Wkrótce jako, że pochodzili z tego samego dystryktu zaczęła mówić o nim jako o sojuszniku. Gdy Peeta przyłączył się do zawodowców podczas Igrzysk, znienawidziła go. Nie wiedziała, że w ten sposób chce ją chronić jeśli zajdzie potrzeba. Postanowiła zabić jego i innych (zrzuciła na nich gniazdo os gończych). Potem jednak dostrzegła intencje Peety, gdy walczył z Catonem, aby umożliwić jej ucieczkę. Nie wiedziała co myśleć o chłopaku. Nie rozumiała co nim kieruje. Instynkt, oraz samolubne emocje sprawiły, iż pomyślała o nim dopiero po ogłoszeniu poprawki w regulaminie Igrzysk o dwóch zwycięzcach. Znalazła go rannego nad rzeką, przetransportowała do jaskini i chroniła. Podała mu środek usypiający, aby móc pójść na ucztę w celu zdobycia lekarstwa. Ryzykowała życie, aby spłacić dług. W końcu za namową Haymitcha zaczęła udawać miłość do Peety. On sam nie wiedział o tym, a jego emocje i uczucia była jak najbardziej naturalne (Później czuł się przez to oszukany). ,,- Pamiętaj, że kochamy się do szaleństwa, więc możesz mnie całować kiedy tylko zechcesz." Nie wierzyła w jego miłość. Po śmierci Catona, była gotowa zabić Peetę, aby tylko wyrwać się z areny. Jednak podczas ich udawanej miłości zaczęła darzyć go silnym uczuciem, choć próbowała to przed samą sobą ukryć. To właśnie ono powstrzymało ją przed zamordowaniem Peety. Nie wiedziała jednak co popychało ją do zainicjowania wspólnego samobójstwa. Po powrocie do 12 dystryktu Peeta ponownie stał jej się obojętny. Uznała, że ocalając go na arenie spłaciłathumb dług. Wkrótce jednak ponownie zbliżyła się do niego. Peeta był jej obrońcą przed sennymi koszmarami (zasypiała w jego ramionach), dawał poczucie bezpieczeństwa, imponował życzliwością, dobrocią i charyzmą. Stawał się jej przyjacielem, a z czasem nawet kimś więcej. Uwierzyła w prawdziwą miłość Peety, ale nie chciała wybierać między nim, a Gale'm. Podczas Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia była gotowa oddać życie, byle Peeta wygrał i mógł wrócić do 12 dystryktu i ułożyć sobiethumb|left tam życie. Gdy został porażony na arenie przez pole siłowe co spowodowało chwilowe zatrzymanie serca, wręcz umierała z cierpienia. Jej uczucie względem chłopca się pogłębiło. Na plaży wyznała, że go potrzebuje i nie wyobraża sobie jego utraty. Pocałowała go wtedy pierwszy raz z własnej nie przymuszonej woli. Bardzo przeżywała porwanie Peety przez Kapitol. Kolejne tortury chłopaka doprowadzały ją do szaleństwa. Obawiała się, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy (Gdy poznała plan Kapitolu załamała się zupełnie tak jak Finnick po porwaniu Annie). Wróg zmodyfikował jego pamięć za pomocą jadu gończych os. Po uratowaniu Peety zorientowała się, iż Kapitol zmienił jego stosunek do niej. Stała mu się najgorszym wrogiem. Próbował nawet ją zabić w porywach wściekłości. Przestał idealizować jej postać. Dawał jej do zrozumienia, że jest egoistką i wstrętnym materialistą. Obwiniał ją za śmierć bliskich, uważał, że nigdy go nie kochała, a tylko zależało jej na własnych korzyściach. Pomimo tego nie przestała darzyć go uczuciem i dążyła do jego uzdrowienia. Dużo opowiadała mu o przeszłości i jego czynach. W czasie decydującej bitwy o Kapitol, nie pozwoliła go skrzywdzić rebeliantom. Nie wydała również zgody na noszenie przez niego trucizny, która mogła posłużyć mu do "wspaniałomyślnego" samobójstwa. W trakcie przedzierania się podziemiami Kapitolu pocałunkiem zdołała zatrzymać jego autodestrukcyjne zachowanie. Wiele myślała, czy śmierć nie przyniosłaby mu ukojenia, ale ostatecznie odrzuciła tą myśl. Postanowiła nadal go ochraniać. Kapitolowi nie udało się całkiem uśmiercić jego uczucia. Powoli odzyskiwał wspomnienia i dobry charakter. Jego miłość do Katniss odrodziła się. W decydującym momencie ocalił jej życie, powstrzymując od samobójstwa. Wtedy zrozumiała, że czuje do niego to samo, co on do niej. Otoczył ją ciepłem i miłością po śmierci Prim. Zbliżyli się do siebie jak nigdy przedtem. Katniss w końcu wyznała mu miłość i wyszła za niego za mąż. W czasie małżeństwa tak jak podczas Igrzysk, Peeta pomagał odpędzić jej senne koszmary, kojąc je pocałunkami, a ona przetrwać powroty fałszywych wspomnień. Po namowach męża w końcu zgodziła się na dzieci. Urodziła najpierw dziewczynkę, a potem chłopca. "Więc kiedy szepcze: ''- Kochasz mnie. Prawda czy fałsz?'' Odpowiadam: ''- Prawda."'' 'Haymitch Abernathy' ,,- Masz tyle uroku co zdechła dżdżownica" Przez wiele czasu Katniss była na niego zła, jednak darzyła go miłością, taką jaką żywi się do rodziny i przyjaciół. Wiele mu zawdzięczała na arenie i poza nią. Haymitch zawsze traktował ją protekcjonalnie. To ona dostawała na Igrzyskach wszystkie podarunki od sponsorów. Wiedział o miłości Peety do Katniss i starał się ich ocalić. Pomimo oczywistej faworyzacji Kosogłosa, nie uważał ją za ideał. Ganił za obojętność wobec Peety, egoizm i samolubstwo. Próbował pozbawić wszystkich wad Kaniss, których on sam nigdy nie był w stanie zrzucić. Uważał ją za swoje "odbicie" z przeszłości. 'Finnick Odair' Finnick był przyjacielem Katniss, choć z początku Katniss nigdy by tak o nim nie powiedziała. On przeżywał to samo z Annie, co ona z Peetą, więc bardzo dobrze się rozumieli. Zawsze kierowały nim dobre intencje. Poświęcił życie, aby jego drużyna ocalała z pogoni zmiechów. 'Madge Undersee' Madge była córką burmistrza i drugą z dwójki przyjaciół Katniss. Zwykle w szkole siadały obok siebie. W książce to od niej Katniss dostała broszkę. Jej matka była ciężko chora. Pomagała opatrzyć rany Gale'a. Ona i jej rodzina prawdopodobnie zginęli podczas wybuchu w 12 dystrykcie. Katniss obwiniała się za jej śmierć. [[Rue|'Rue']] ''',, - '''Znałam natomiast Rue. Była nie tylko moją sojuszniczką, była moją przyjaciółką. Widzę ją w kwiatach, rosną na łące przy moim domu. Słyszę ją w śpiewie Kosogłosa. Widzę w mojej siostrze Prim. Była zbyt młoda... zbyt łagodna. A ja nie potrafiłam jej ocalić. Przepraszam." - Katniss przemawiająca w Dystrykcie 11 (film) Katniss troszczyła się o Rue podczas ich sojuszu. Przypominała jej Prim, więc ufały sobie nawzajem. Traktowała ją jak przyjaciółkę i drugą siostrę, nie tylko jako sojuszniczkę i nie chciała dopuścić do siebie myśli, że to ona będzie musiała ją zabić. Rue zkolei zaufała jej gdy zobaczyła broszkę z Kosogłosem. Katniss uważała ją za inteligentną i bystrą. Dzięki niej przeżyła podczas spotkania z zawodowcami, obcinając gałąź z osami gończymi. Pomagały sobie jak tylko mogły. Rue zrobiła dla niej papkę która zdławiła użądlenia. W chwili śmierci Katniss zaśpiewała jej kołysankę i uchonorwała ciało kwiatami. Obiecała, że postara się wygrać dla niej. Śmierć dziewczynki spowodowała motywację by iść dalej, a jednocześnie żal i przygnębienie. Wygląd Katniss miała proste, długie brązowe włosy, z których zazwyczaj robiła długi warkocz, oliwkową skórę, szare oczy i mały nos. Była drobnej postury i bardzo chuda, ponieważ była niedożywiona z powodu biedotythumb swojej dzielnicy. Dość wysoka jak na swój wiek, góruje nad innymi trybutami tej samej płci. Znana jest także jako `igrająca z ogniem`; zarobiła ten tytuł z silnej osobowości. W pierwszej części jej ucho `zepsuło się` z powodu wybuchu na arenie, a personel medyczny naprawił je, w tym skasował wszystkie blizny. Przed wyjściem do gry miała mnóstwo drobnych zadrapań i skaleczeń, a wygląd zewnętrzny dziewczyny był bardzo niedoskonały. Katniss nosiła zużyte ubrania i buty myśliwskie, w tym skórzaną kurtkę ojca. Podczas dożynek miała na sobie niebieską sukienkę matki, a w czasie wywiadu czerwoną suknie, która podczas obrotów zapalała się sztucznym ogniem, który można kontrolować. W pierścieniu ognia nosiła wiele sukni ze względu na Tournee zwycięzców. Pierwszego dnia Cinna zaprojektował dla Katniss ciemne spodnie z ciepłego materiału, białą koszulę i tkany, zielony sweter, oraz wygodne, skórzane, dopasowane buty. Annie Cresta nosiła podczas ślubu jej sukienkę z trasy. Podczas przystanku w Kapitolu, kapitolińczycy głosowali na najlepsze projekty sukien ślubnych. Katniss othumb|leftpisuje wybraną z wieloma, wieloma perełkami i rękawami do ziemi. W Ćwierćwieczu nosiła lekki kombinezon, pas który nie pozwala utonąć i obuwie z gumowymi podeszwami. Miała również broszkę z Kosogłesem, przykrytą przez rękaw. W Trzynastce chodziła w zwykłej szarej koszuli i spodniach, a także w schodoznych butach, których pierwszy właściciel krzywo stawiał kroki. Cinna zaprojektował mundur dla niej, który nosiła gdy wcielała się w role Kosogłosa. Był pokryty pancerzem, miał kask, który przeksztacał się w kaptur, specjalne wzmocnienie na sercu, rękawy sięgające do łokci. Broń ukryta była w butach i w pasku. Posiadał także specjalną kieszonkę na fiolkę z trucizną, którą mogła wyjąć zębami. Nie obcieli jej włosów tylko dlatego, że jako żołnierz musiała wyglądać jak dziewczyna. Charakter Katniss ma silny i niezależny instynkt przetrwania z powodu jej trudnej przeszłości. Można stwierdzić, że jest nieco aspołeczna, twardo wybiera znajomych z powodu emocjonalnego napięcia na życie, które było ciężkie. Jest bardziej zainteresowana wykarmianiem rodziny niż życiem społecznym, co czyni że zachowuje się niezręcznie wobec innych. Choć Katniss może wydawać się chłodna, ma wrażliwą stronę którą pokazuje tylko przy rodzinie. Posiada naturalny instynkt macierzyński, co pokazuje podczas opieki nad Prim i Rue. Jest nieśmiała przed kamerami i najlepiej czuje się w samotności. Myśli logicznie do czasu, gdy emocje przejmują nad nią kontrolę. Katniss ma w zwyczaju obgryzać paznokcie, kiedy jest zdenerwowana lub niespokojna i musi powstrzymywać się od tego, gdy jest w towarzystwie. Po tym, jak stała się zwycięzcą, nie mogła wymyślić dobrego powodu do zerwania z nałogiem. Po wejściu do buntu, wydaje się, że przestała to robić, gdyż nie wspomina tego. ,, - Wiem tylko że jesteś uparta i dobrze strzelasz z łuku" - Peeta do Katniss w pociągu (Tournee, film) Jest bardzo silna, uparta, i zdeterminowana. Najpierw reaguje i zadaje pytania później. Zrobi wszystko, by przetrwać. Nawet kiedy miała sojusz z Rue, nie chciała być tym trybutem, który ją zabije. Gdy opiekowała się Peetą, starała się znaleźć sposób by oboje wygrali. Ten niezależny charakter uaktywnił się najbardziej w Dystrykcie 13, gdzie w dużej mierze robiła to, co chciała, ignorująć rozpiskę dnia. Musiała się poddać dyscyplinie szkolenia wojskowego, w celu udowodnienia, że może zostać oddana do walki, a jej niechęć do słuchania rozkazów była postrzegana jako największa słabość Katniss. To było skierowane podczas indywidualnego egzaminu, ale była w stanie zrealizować rozkaz i przejść go. Mimo, że ona może być czasem egocentryczna i samodzielna, ma cechy szlachetne. Chronthumbiła tych, których kochała, na przykład dbając o Prim i Rue, kończąć życie Catona miłosiernie posyłając mu strzałę, która miała skrócić jego cierpienia, czy przyjmując bicz Rumulusa. Ma instynkt, aby chronić tych, którzy są słabi, takich jak Rue czy Wiress i jej zespół przygotowawczy. W przeciwieństwie do młodszej siostry nie jest typem uzdrowiciela. Kiedyś uciekła z domu ze strachu, gdy Prim i Pani Everdeen zajmowały się umierającym człowiekiem. Miała problemy z wyleczeniem Peety, była delikatna i niechęta do opieki nim bez ubrania. Zamiast tego jest bardzo podobna do ojca, w dziedzinie łowiectwa i zbieractwa. Umiejętności thumb|leftKatniss to wysoko kwalifikowany łucznik i myśliwy, w dużej mierze dzięki ojcu. Po spotkaniu Gale'a dodała do tego połów. Jest widoczne w hali treningowej jak plecie sidła, rozpala ognisko, przypatruje się jak Caton włada mieczem, Glimmer strzela z łuka a Marvel rzuca oszczepami. Dokształciła się również w roślinach jadalnych, leczniczych ithumb trujących. Ma też umiejętności podchodzące pod stolarkę. Używa łuku i odwagi by zdobyć 11 punktów z możliwych 12 podczas występu przed organizatorami. Ma doświadczenie w posługiwaniu się nożem w celu wykończenia rannego, drapieżnego zwierzęcia. W Dystrykcie 13 przechodzi szkolenie wojskowe (opóźnione), aby dostać się do walki i zyskuje umiejętność strzelania z pistoletu. Specjalnością Katniss jest wspinanie się po drzewach, co wykorzystuje w polowaniu i Igrzyskach. Dodatkowo ma dobry głos do śpiewu, również odziedziczony po ojcu, choć nie robiła tego po jego śmierci. Dobytek thumb|left|Cinna przypinający Katniss broszkę przed arenąKatniss ma broszkę ze złota przedstawiającą Kosogłosa ze strzałą w dziobie, którą dostała od najbliższej znajomej, Magde Undersee. Po tym, jak wygrywa gry, ozdoba staje się symbolem buntu, jak i ona sama. Wielu obywateli Kapitolu uważali ją za modną, a podróbki nosili na pasku, jako broszkę, tak jak Katniss czy na zegarkach. Od Peety dostaje perłę i naszyjnik ze zdjęciami trzech najbliższych jej osób: Gale'a, jej mamy i Prim. W Kosogłosie perła staje się dla niej najbliższym przedmiotem. Dostaje również łuk i strzały od Beetee'go. Mają one właściwości mechaniczne i mogą być aktywowane tylko głosem panny Everdeen. Ofiary *Glimmer (74., przepiłowanie gałęzi z osami gończymi) *Nieznana z imienia trybutka z Czwartego Dystryktu (74., przepiłowanie gałęzi z osami gończymi) *Marvel (74., strzała w szyje, zadławienie się własną krwią, po tym jak rzucił w Rue oszczepem) *Cato (74., miłosierna strzała skrócająca agonie) *Gloss (75., strzała w serce po poderżnięciu gardła Wiress) *Zestrzelenie poduszkowców w załogą w środku (Kosogłos) *Kapitolinka (Kosogłos, wyjście z podziemi) *Kilku pozbawionych mieszkań Kapitolińczyków (Kosogłos) *Prezydent Coin. Ciekawostki *Katniss ma imię po roślinie zwanej strzałką wodną. *Jej ulubionym kolorem jest zielony, a jedzeniem potrawka z jagnięciny. *W promocyjnych okładkach Igrzysk Śmierci Katniss jako jedyna stoi po prawej stronie. *Zabici przez nią trybuci byli Zawodowcami. *Na wygranie igrzysk miała szansę 23-1. *Chociaż Katniss dobrze posługuję się nożem, pokazuje swoje umiejętności tylko Haymitchowi i Peecie w pociągu. *Katniss była poparzona we wszystkich trzech tomach. *Po postrzeleniu w 2 Dystrykcie lekorzom nie udało się uratować Katniss śledziony. *Cierpi na zespół stresu pourazowego, co widoczne w filmie, gdy myślała, że strzeliła do Marvela, a nie do dzikiego indyka. *Była pierwszą ochotniczką w Dwunastce *I prawdopodobnie jedyną żyjącą zwyciężczynią płci żeńskiej. *Jej pierwszy pocałunek skradł Peeta, gdy próbowała utrzymać go przy życiu. Galeria -The-Hunger-Games-stills-katniss-everdeen-24855186-2560-1707.jpg 1459263 664452730266041 1711507422 n.jpg 1469978 657707327607248 312403867 n.jpg 495px-Katniss and Peeta on fire.jpg 602291 580692932001055 1443691949 n.jpg Katnispeeta..png Katniss ucieka przed ogniem.jpg Katnissig.jpeg The-hunger-games-catching-fire-katniss-primrose.jpg Katniss I.gif Katniss 5.gif Katniss 7.gif Katniss 10.png Katniss 16.jpg Katniss 20.png Katniss 22.png Katniss 23.png Katniss 24.jpg The-hunger-games-pic01.jpg The Hunger Games Catching Fire.jpg zwyciestwa.jpg Arena2.png Arenakotna.gif Caesar-katniss-peeta.jpg Arena3.png Katniss1.jpg Uciekajaca.gif Tumblr mla349uKAJ1rt7b1lo2 500.gif Tumblr mvrkasVyFq1rj3uj2o1 500.gif tumblr_mla17an9dF1r96u2po1_500.gif Plomienie.gif Katniss-Finding-Peeta-The-Hunger-Games.jpg Christina-Aguilera-Puts-An-Emotional-Spin-On-The-New-The-Hunger-Games-Catching-Fire-Trailer.png koniec.jpg Katnisstelebimparada.jpg Katnisspeetarogjagody.png Katnisspoluje3.png Katniss2.jpg Katniss snow crown.jpg Katnissnasluchujaca.png ID D02 00598 R2.jpg 388px-Katniss cinna parade.jpg Katnisssd11.jpg Katnisspiercienognia.jpg Tumblr mvv21hnlLI1rnk68fo1 500.png Article-2478150-1907E1CF00000578-544 634x340.jpg Katniss-Everdeen.jpg Katniss-everdeen-mobile-wallpaper.jpg 965632 002.jpg 687883034 1768085723001 the-hunger-games-unseen.jpg Catching-fire-trailer.jpg 200 s.gif 640px-Catching Fire Pic 8.PNG Katniss-everdeen-in-catching-fire.jpg Photos-hunger-games-jennifer-lawrence.sw.5.ss01-jennifer-lawrence-hunger-games-catching-fire.jpg Jennifer-Lawrence-as-Katniss-Everdeen-in-The-Hunger-Games-Catching-Fire.jpg 1katnisssoloempirenov13.jpg K24.jpg K23.jpg K22.jpg K17.jpg K11-1.jpg K6.jpg K5.jpg K4.jpg K3.jpg K1.jpg Tumblr mla1cigQGk1r9gl25o1 500.gif Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Uczestnicy igrzysk Kategoria:Dystrykt 12 Kategoria:Rebelianci Kategoria:Dystrykt 13 Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Złożyska Kategoria:Trybut z 74. Igrzysk Głodowych Kategoria:Trybut z 75. Igrzysk Głodowych Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Zwycięzcy Kategoria:Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia Kategoria:Trybut Kategoria:Bohaterowie